Trouble For The Heirs
by Elven-Quill11
Summary: Jack and Seph return in this Warrior Heir/Wizard Heir story. Linda is in town with news that could bode ill for Trinity, Weir-kind, and even the world. Adventure, Romance, and who would have guessed it...MAGIC


Author's Note: I know that they are not the same age but I'm making it so

Author's Note: I know that they are not the same age but I'm making it so. Jack, Ellen, Will, and Fitch are all 19 or almost 19, as in 19 before the end of August. Seph is going to be 18 in December. They will all be in the same grade level. Get it? Got it? Good. Don't agree, don't read.

Jackson Downey- Swift sat on the back porch of his house with his girlfriend Ellen Stephenson next to him on the love seat. Harmon Fitch and Will Childers, Jack's best friends, sat in chairs at the wrought iron table nearby. Any other group of eighteen and nineteen year olds, fresh out of high school, would be planning their summers, thinking about college, or just enjoying each other's company on this muggy night in late June.

Will, with his hulking line backer build and mellow personality, sat fiddling with the cutlery of the half eaten dinner, which, in all likelihood, never would get finished. Fitch, in shockingly pink shorts and a gray camo shirt, looked for all the world to be typing a mile a minute, on a computer that no one could see. The strong grip of Ellen's hand on Jack's turned her knuckles oddly pale under her tanned skin, was the only sign that something wasn't right. This was not a normal pastime of teens on a summer evening.

But then again, who said they were normal. Normal teens didn't start off a romantic relationship with a duel that was supposed to be to the death. Normal teens didn't believe in magic, let alone know that it existed. Normal teens weren't two Warriors and two extremely enlightened Anaweir. These not so normal teens could catch a slight hint of what was going on behind the door to Jack's kitchen.

These might not have been normal teens by any stretch of the imagination but even normal teens would have senses trouble when it arrived on Jefferson Street in the form of trouble incarnate: Linda Downey-Hastings. Every time Jack's Aunt Linda showed up in the small college town of Trinity, Ohio things never stayed the calmer than on the verge of boiling over. The presence of her wizard husband and son, Leander Hastings and Joseph "Seph" McCauley-Downey-Hastings didn't reassure the teens outside either.

Hastings wasn't a bad guy but he could rival Linda in stirring up trouble. Seph wasn't too bad either, for a half-trained wizard, but the fact that he was in the middle of the meeting inside was making Jack feel somewhat less than benevolent towards his cousin. Seph was on track to become worse in causing trouble than either of his parents. "Why does Seph get to be in on this?" Jack grumbled. "If he is I should be too!"

!!

Actually Seph was not in the kitchen of the Downey-Swift house. He was in his bedroom of the house tat Linda bought last year for the two of them. The Victorian home on Washington Street was also Hastings' home.

Hastings had proposed to Linda on New Years Eve and that had gotten married in early April. It had been more than a little awkward attending the wedding of his parents, whom he hadn't even known a year ago. The interaction of the 'new' family was still uncomfortable but it was improving, with help from Jason Haley, Seph's friend and Hastings' 'apprentice' in wizard politicking. Jason had been living with Hastings, Linda, and Seph for nearly a year.

Hastings, Linda, Seph, and Jason had just spent the two weeks since Seph's graduation in Cumbria. Northern England was perfect in June, and Hastings house there was just as nice as it had been over Christmas, even though the month long trip had been cut short due to a tip for the Dragon.

On the flight to the U.S. Seph had heard everything: D'Orsey being caught, the Leicester -D'Orsey constitution not being found, and the fact that Warren Barber seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. Seph didn't want to hear it again; just thinking about it left a knot in his stomach. Jason did want to hear it again, for some reason. Jason was entranced by the information, probably so he could get revenge for his father's death.

Seph had wandered Trinity for an hour or so before heading to the house. He'd gone to the Legends, the hotel and café, trying to see if Madison was working but she hadn't been working. Seph wanted to talk to her; the entire relationship had been discomfited since the showdown with Leicester and D'Orsey last year. They had only exchanged very polite emails when he wasn't around and when he was their conversations seemed wooden and all too polite.

Lying on his bed he pushed away thoughts about Madison not liking him anymore. Then with nothing to think about his brain wandered, as they tend to do. But this time Seph didn't like where his brain wandered: his impending older brotherhood.


End file.
